


Define Forever

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 year quest, F/M, Kidnapped, Love Confessions, implied sex but not full NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Lucy and Natsu had been captured as part of a plan to reveal the bad guys headquarters, but something he had said to her was driving her crazy and she confronts him as to it's meaning.Nalu Week 2018- 100 year Quest prompt





	Define Forever

_‘Maybe you hadn’t thought out the plan out as well as you should have...’_

Was the accusatory monologue chiming in Lucy’s head, teasing the blonde spirit mage that their predicament was all her fault and there was no one else to blame but herself.  Their situation had been a necessary one, to finally track down the location of the rogue guild’s hideout.  But her _‘capture’_ along with Natsu was not the problem, nor was the cell they were currently calling home.  Gray, Erza, and Wendy should have been tracing their whereabouts as she brooded but it was taking longer than expected. 

Part of her worried that something had gone awry but if the others had been captured they probably would have been brought to the cell as well, could they have lost the trail, were they biding their time having to reevaluate their approach?  Ugh, well she wished they would just hurry up, it’s only been 2 days but being alone and locked up with Natsu was turning out to be the most difficult mission she’d ever experienced, or so she thought.

Which made no sense to an outside observer, it’s not like it was the first time they’d been alone, but it was the first time after his declaration almost 6 months ago when they’d left for this mission.  _‘We’ll be together forever…’_   What the hell had he meant by that?  Her analytical side has been pondering that statement every down time, and every lull in the action, dissecting it down to the very definitions of each single word. 

 _‘We’ll,’_ referencing her and Natsu.  _‘Be,’_ meaning to exist or take place.  _‘Together,’_ with another person at the same time.  _‘Forever,’_ the intention of being always, endlessly, in a permanent situation.  But, as what, friends, more than friends?  It was hard to determine what goes on in that brain of his sometimes.  You don’t go around just casually making such statements, so it had to mean something to him, but it was exactly that which had her flustered for how she defined it versus what he had meant could be two different things.

Maybe she was delving too deeply, _‘or maybe you could just ask him and put yourself out of your misery.’_   Hushing her inner voice, she laid back on her cot and closed her eyes…

 

“Mmm, nice and warm…” her arms embrace the source of heat, inviting it further to chase away the cold air of their cell.  _‘Wait!’_  her eyes pop open to a blurred vision of flesh tone and the realization slamming her mind awake.  She’s not in her comfortable bed but still in a cell, with Natsu.  _‘Natsu!’_ At her sudden jerking, the heat source wraps his own arm around her waist, cinching itself tightly and for added measure throws his leg overs hers to stop her moving.  “Natsu why are you on my cot!” her shrieks bellowing against his ear drum.

“Mmm,” groaning and using a free arm to squash her face against his chest to muffle her shrieks.  “Lonely on my cot…  Luce more comfy…” 

But she keeps pushing, barely managing to turn her face so she could breathe because his grip on her is as unyielding as a vice.  _‘Ugh!’_   This is exactly what was driving her crazy!  Friends don’t cuddle like this unless the combined body heat was the only thing keeping them alive!  Lovers end up in situations like this, lovers look all lovey-dovey on a bed, not just friends!  _‘But you want to be more than just friends…’  ‘Shut up!’  ‘Just ask him already!’  ‘You’re not helping!’  ‘And you’re the one arguing with yourself, who’s the one going crazy?’_   Damn it, why does her subconscious have to be right?  _‘Fine, okay, if they opportunity presents itself I’ll ask him, happy?!’  ‘Very.’_  Lucy let’s out a sigh, what was her luck that said opportunity will rear its head?

 

“But I already told you Luce, we’re gonna be together forever.  Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Lucy’s mouth clamps shut.  Great, just great, how did this conversation end up like this when all she said was she wanted to explore other options after this mission was over, such as working again for Sorcerer Weekly.  In her brain it was to gain more experience as a writer but apparently in his brain it meant something else.

“N-No, I didn’t forget, but what does that have to do with…”

“I don’t want to be away from you anymore,” he lowers his gaze, “and I just thought maybe after this mission we could,” her eyes widen in anticipation, “move in together.”

Her jaw drops, again with the misleading statement!  Lucy couldn’t take it anymore.  “Natsu,” standing up with her arms crossed and pacing the floor, “when you say things like be together, move in together, exactly what do you mean?  Or let me ask a different question, what kind of relationship is this?” gesturing between them.  “Because I am confused, am I just your friend, am I more than a friend to you?  Saying you want to be together can mean vastly different things depending on the kind of relationship you think we have.”

Without a second of hesitation, Natsu looks her straight in the eye and chuckles.  “You’re so weird Lucy, did you lose your memory or something?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Of course, you’re more than just a friend to me and for the record I think they call it being a girlfriend.”  Laughing harder, “Shouldn’t you know that kind of stuff since you’re a writer?”

“I…” fists balling up at her sides, “Obviously as a writer I know what a girlfriend is, the question is do you really know what that means?!”

“It’s the person you want to be with forever, right?”

“That’s…” she deadpans, “yes, it usually is.  But, you’ve never…  I mean we’ve never behaved like a couple…”

“Couple?” his brows furrowing before the understanding hit.  “Oh!” ear to ear grin.  “You mean like Bisca and Alzack?” 

Lucy nods her head and takes a seat next to him.  “They would be a good example.”

Natsu ponders this new revelation for a moment.  He was no idiot, he kind of knew what he wanted, or at least what his body had told him whenever a scantily clad Lucy would appear before him.  But she was special, and he wanted to treat her as such.  Thinking about the different things he would see the Connell’s doing together like holding hands, taking care of Asuka, and what was it that little girl tried to get them to do…

“Lucy?”

“Hmm,” she turns her head just as Natsu’s hands reach up to cup her face. “Wait, what are you…”      

He pauses briefly in uncertainty, nervous that she may react in anger, but decides to just dive right in and plants his lips against the blondes before she could pull away, at least Happy wasn’t around to use as a substitute this time.

Her brain shuts down momentarily at the sudden contact and loss of ability to breathe.  Natsu was kissing her, Kissing Her!  He really made a move!  And she should be kissing him back right, Right?  It’s what she had wanted, had fantasized about too many times to count…  _‘Snap out of it Lucy!’_   But her mind was too fried. 

“Hey,” he thumbs her cheek, “did I mess that up, you’re just staring at me.  Lucy?”

“Hi,” doe eyes blinking, with a goofy smile plastered on her face. 

He chuckles, “Hi,” sweeping his thumb against her skin and leaning his forehead to hers, “did that answer your question?”

Lucy nods, pulling back to gaze into the eyes of the man she’s come to love, his emeralds were shining, reflecting her own sepia’s.  For so long she had held back her feelings, content to simply be his best friend and teammate and now she, they were free to act upon those emotions.  She zeroes in on the lips that had rendered her speechless and licks her own, would he mind if she kissed him again? 

She shifts her body and reaches up to thread her fingers into his hair, gently applying pressure to coax his head lower.  But she didn’t have to try very hard, when he cradles the back of her neck and closes the distance to renew their new vow.  Such a soothing touch from a man so used to simply rushing in, sweet and tender, Lucy melts like a snow bank in spring and all those fantasy practice runs rushed back to her mind. 

Gone was the cell they were locked in, no walls of stone or metal as their hearts and minds transport the young couple to a more picturesque location.  Powder blue skies, a grassy field…  Gently, Natsu lays Lucy on her back, his own body shifted to support his weight as he runs his tongue along the seam of her lips to bid entry.  Her mewls the only sound as she grants such a request, thrusting her own into his mouth and running it along his canines before venturing further. 

A light groan from deep, rumbles in his chest at the taste of this girl already driving his senses wild.   Her heady scent beckons along with a grind of her hips against him, unleashing more growls and warning to slow down.  She complies for now, relishing in the feel of his hand snaking its way down to rest upon her hip.  He holds her still, ready for any new thrusts she may pull as his lips venture to where her neck and shoulder meet, the pulse of her lifeforce beating in his eardrums. 

His canines graze the flushed skin, her body shuddering beneath his solid frame of muscle and all man, writhing and wanting it’s mark but he taunts her, dragging his tongue and lips along her collar bone.  If only she’d worn a crop top for this plan!  No matter, exploring any exposed flesh down to the tops of her bosoms, the fact he was finally kissing Lucy was enough to satiate his libido... until he can get her to a more private sanctuary.     

Lucy whines and starts to pull on her top, fevered and forgetting their situation in such an erogenous state of mind, but he stops her hand and places it above her head.  “Not here…” his voice husky and low as he buries his face in her chest.  She only whimpers her displeasure, quickly lost once more when he sucks at her breasts, biting and licking over the marks he’s leaving in his wake.

It was taking every ounce of strength to tamper down the primal urges awakened inside of them since Lucy was struggling at it more than him.  But it doesn’t stop his hand from slipping away from her hip and under her skirt to grab hold of her thigh and butt, her response of throwing her leg around his waist not helping one damn bit.  His fingers grip and tense as she pushes her pelvis harder against the bulge in his slacks, yeah letting go of her hip was a really, really bad idea…

 

They don’t hear the screams and explosions coming from around them or the vibrations threatening to bring the building down.  Shouting of familiar voices get closer but are still unheard by the couple too absorbed in their fantasy.

“Lucy!?  Natsu!?  Where are you guys?”

“The cells are supposed to be this way.”

“Lucy!  Nat…  Wendy look away!”

 

~~~xx~~~  3 years later

 

Swinging open the doors of the guild hall with a loud bang, Natsu announces their return.  “We Are Back Everyone!”

The whole room turns, a few rushing over to greet the group while most just uttering their welcome homes and calling for a party.  Makarov walks over to talk with Wendy and Erza to find out how everything went, Juvia all but tackling Gray on the ground crying that he’s finally back, leaving the other two in this ensemble open. 

“Natsu my Darling!” a strange girl runs up towards the pair with her arms stretched out like she’s gonna hug someone, but the aura attached to her was creepily similar to Juvia. 

“Eek!” Natsu pushes Lucy in front of him, “Who the hell is that?” cowering and peeking over her shoulder, “Is she trying to attack me?”

“But Natsu my love,” the girls take’s another step forward, “I’ve waited 4 years to be reunited with you.”

“My love?” Lucy’s giggling stops the girl in her tracks.  “Exactly who are you?”

The girl looks at the woman in front of her sizing her up, “Touka, and I would appreciate it if you would step away from my Natsu.”

“Is she going to hurt me?” Natsu shrinks back, further entrenching himself behind his girlfriend.  “She looks crazy.”

“Seems crazy,” Lucy whispers back and a few others interested in the show nod as well.

“But I’m not crazy!” Touka cries out, tears developing in her eyes, “I’ve loved you ever since you saved me, Natsu, and I’ve been waiting for you to return.”

“What is she talking about cause I have no idea who she is?” Natsu asks his girlfriend, “I’m so confused.”  Lucy opens her mouth to respond, without laughing when,

Gray, still working to disentangle Juvia from his waist, shouts, “idiot, she wants to be your girlfriend.” 

“Oh,” Natsu straightens up behind Lucy and wraps his arms her, “but I already have one of those,” tone so nonchalant as if it’s not a big deal.  His girlfriend just blushes and nods, acknowledging the truth behind his statement. 

“But Natsu,” Lucy turns her head slightly to see his face, “we’ve been over this before, I’m not your girlfriend anymore, I’m called your fiancé.”

“Sorry, my bad,” he grins, “I keep forgetting.”

The entire room gasps, for this was the first time anyone outside of Team Natsu was learning that information and suddenly, half the women in the guild were crowded around the couple, hedging out the gawking young girl who’s still trying to process what she was just told.  Shrieks, crying, hugging, bets being settled amongst the males… it was a spectacle with Levy, Mira, and Cana probably the loudest pitches of the throng already planning the wedding.

Natsu retreats behind Lucy once more like a shield from all the crazy women and she answers all the questions being thrown at them, minus some of the more private details of course.  But soon, the young girl withdrawing with her head lowered catches Lucy’s attention.  She frowns, suddenly feeling bad for the poor girl who just had her heart broken. 

“Hey,” Lucy breaks away from the crowd and places her hand upon the retreating figure.  “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Natsu wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone but he can be a little, clueless when it comes to emotions and just blurts stuff out.”

Touka wipes at her bowed face, “Do you love him that much too?”

“I,” glancing back at the man giving her a _‘get back here now’_ frightened look, “love him more than life itself.  We’ve been through so much together for so long that I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without him.”

“Then take good care of him,” she looks up at Lucy through narrowed gaze, “love rival,” then walks away.

“Ugh,” face palming herself, “not another one.” 

 

*I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself and added this ending.


End file.
